Letters From No One
by MaryandMerlin
Summary: The night of the Dursely Howler


**Author's Note: It's late, I'm tired. Enjoy what I have written. Or don't. That is your prerogative.**

 **Hogwart's Assignments:**

 **Astronomy (4.2) - Write about someone who has been influenced by someone else to make certain choices-whether good decisions or not. EP: (time) twilight**

 **Monopoly:**

 **Write a story set at the Dursley's Household**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own anything that you recognise**

* * *

Letters from No One

Petunia was no longer alarmed by the empty void in her chest when she looked at the boy. She had long ago stopped feeling fear, sorrow, anger or resentment. He looked like his father, more than his mother, but when he had been a baby Petunia couldn't look into those eyes without nearly being choked by guilt. She had learned to repress that.

He was 15 now, standing in her kitchen staring at the tattered remains of a letter than had just ruined his future. He had lost his friends, his education, everything. Briefly she wondered if she should feel some sort of pity for him, this orphan boy that she had raised. But as Petunia looked at her nephew and saw the light in his eyes die, she couldn't bring herself to feel anything.

Beside her, Dudley shuddered. She believed that Harry himself hadn't done anything to hurt her precious boy, but it was obvious that something magical had happened to him and something bad. The twilight outside had faded into complete black, and Dudley seemed worse now than he had done when he first came into the house, forever glancing at the window.

As her husband ranted and raved in obvious victory Petunia was struck with a very sudden, very harrowing realisation. For the past 15 years she had been under the impression that magic was dangerous to her perfect little life, but dangerous for her reputation. Now she realised that there was indeed danger, but of a far more serious nature.

She looked carefully at her son. Dudley was pale, sweating and shaking so hard she had a difficult time keeping the comforting arm wrapped around his shoulders. Harry had done this. Worse, her own sister had done this. Petunia had always known that her dabbling with such a dark and dangerous thing as magic would lead to her ruin. Now perhaps it would lead to her death.

Harry still stood there, his very presence polluting her house, poisoning the air around them and putting a ticking timer on the lives of her husband and son.

In that moment, Petunia made a decision. He had to go.

No longer would she allow this abomination to shelter under her roof. No longer would she feed it, clothe it, raise it as one of her own. He was not her blood, not really. He was tainted, a freak of nature that was threatening her perfect little world.

Petunia released her son, though Dudley whimpered in protest, and stepped carefully towards Harry. Vernon, who had still been ranting through all of this, fell silent as his wife moved purposefully toward her nephew. He had never before seen the fire that danced in her eyes.

Harry felt the shift in atmosphere, perhaps he registered the sudden silence, and looked up. Petunia braced herself for the pain, and guilt, that would hit her as she looked into his eyes, Lily's eyes, but there was nothing. Just a void where her sister had once lived.

She opened her mouth, prepared to deliver the news that Harry was no longer welcome in her house, that he must pack his bags and leave, when a second owl swooped into the living room and dropped a letter on the floor, this time at Petunia's feet.

She paused, the wind momentarily knocked from her, and then started as the letter rose briskly from the floor and hovered a few inches from her nose. It opened itself and suddenly a deep voice filled the room.

"Remember my last, Petunia."

The letter burned up in front of her eyes and the words of hatred clogged up her throat. She knew that voice, she knew what it meant. The protection of her family hinged on the boy in front of her, despite the fact that he was the reason they were under threat in the first place.

It seemed she had no choice, the boy had to stay.

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


End file.
